Serpentine
by Fiona12690
Summary: Something has happened to Darren, something bad enough to turn him from what he used to be into what he is now. Lets just hope the Cirque is paying attention, especially a certain vampire.
1. Prologue

**Serpentine**

**Summary:** Something has happened to Darren, something bad enough to turn him from what he used to be into what he is now. Lets just hope the Cirque is paying attention, especially a certain vampire.

**A/N:** I figured we needed more Darren/Crepsley, father/son storys out here. Hope you enjoy. Here's the Prologue. Chapter one will be up soon!

**Prologue**

In the beginning I dreaded what I had become, but now I was inspired. I was someone new now. I wasn't the same old me that I had left behind with my family, in that old boring straight A student boring goody two-shoes life. I was someone growing into a creative masterpiece. I was someone, now, that I would usually base my own journal writing's off of. What were they going do about it? What could they do about it? They helped create me, made me this way. I just wanted a bit more freedom. That was what I had gotten and no one had taken any notice, not one of them. Now I was exposed to the world.

My name is Darren Shan and I'm a half-vampire.

**A/N: So far this is all I got. Chapter one is being written now and yes it is longer.**

**-Fiona12690**


	2. Chapter 1: With This Wicked Design

**Serpentine**

**Summary:** Something has happened to Darren, something bad enough to turn him from what he used to be into what he is now. Lets just hope the Cirque is paying attention, especially a certain vampire.

**A/N: **Chapter 1 is here yay! Ok, this chapter shows us that my story is definitely AU. I really didn't want to base this story on the books or the movie, well either side too much.

_**I was caught up in the moment  
We were alone and you seemed to harness the light  
Even though I felt cold inside  
When you told me it would be alright  
I had given up control and  
I didn't focus hard enough to see the warning signs  
Your heart is Serpentine**_ - {Serpentine-Disturbed}

**Chapter 1:** With This Wicked Design

**-Darren's Pov-**

" Round and around we go. Where shall we stop? Who knows, who cares?" I let out a small chuckle as I passed a happy couple. I make sure to sort of overstep and trip the guy, who inturn pulls his girlfriend down with him. I don't stop to say I'm sorry. I don't stop to offer to help them pick up their miscellaneous objects that they bought from wherever. I don't even turn around. I just keep walking. I can hear their negative comments that they mumble under their breath, but it doesn't even bother me anymore. It hasn't for over three months now. Now, I just find a secret joy in hoping someone will pick a fight with me.

I've been banned from most of the bars in this small rinky-dink town, but a few don't really give a damn I've found out; till you start trouble and that was what I wanted. I wanted to try out these wicked designs, these powers, which had been bestowed upon me upon my rebirth as a half-vampire. No one. No one I had tripped, bumped into, even punched had retaliated. It was like I had a sign over my head that screamed, " Mess with me and die."

I glanced down at my watch on my wrist, it read 11:54pm, guess it was time to return to the Cirque. I've been out longer than permitted by Mr. Crepsley. Really, it's not like he would come out after me. Lately, he hasn't even given a damn, since we returned from his hometown, he's been distant. So what was the point in going back tonight, who was going to worry? Evra? He would just think I went to bunk with Crepsley, I'd do that every now and again... well I used to. It doesn't matter now. I have my own problems; where the hell am I going to find a decent bar around...'

**CRUNCH**

' I couldn't finish that thought as my head was rammed into the brick wall besides me and the next thing I know, I see blurs of colors appear in front of my eyes. I could feel the blood pumping out of the wound on my right temple.

" Hello Darren." I turned, I knew that voice, but from where? " I think you hit him a bit too hard, poor baby doesn't even recognize me." Soon I find this person in front of me, pulling my chin up so that our eyes meet. " Think hard Darren. "

I look into his eyes and something in my brain clicks. " Steve!" I push away from my ex-best-friend and flitted back away as far as I could go.

" Now, it's coming back to you isn't it," Steve chuckled before turning serious, " But I'm not really here to fight Darren. I've been watching you lately..."

**-Evra's Pov-**

Ever since we had gotten back I've noticed things, small as they may have been at first to over look, these things I've noticed have grown. Darren's attitude towards life has turned completely upside down and taken a wrong turn somewhere. He challenged something Crepsley told him to do just the other day. I literally had to pull him away so damage wasn't done. I don't know what happened between the two of them, but all I know is that have to get Crepsley to talk to Darren about their problem with each other before it's too late.

**BOOM CRASH**

I rushed outside to see what the commotion was and it seems I wasn't the only one. Others of the Cirque gathered outside to see what was going on as well and well, we were in for a shock. There was Darren, broken and bloodied, crawling out from Crepsley's now dented and destroyed trailer. I looked up at Darren's attacker and he looked at all of us.

" Thought a return to sender was necessary." He said before flitting off.

**A/N: If you are even slightly confused... good. It will all be explained in due time. Well this was chapter one I hope you enjoyed it and will review!**

**-Fiona12690**


	3. Chapter 2: Memories Never Fail

**Serpentine**

**Summary:** Something has happened to Darren, something bad enough to turn him from what he used to be into what he is now. Lets just hope the Cirque is paying attention, especially a certain vampire.

**A/N: **Chapter 2 is here yay! Ok, this chapter is a mixture of the movie and book reality. Love it. Everything in italics are _Memories._

_**I was caught up in the moment  
We were alone and you seemed to harness the light  
Even though I felt cold inside  
When you told me it would be alright  
I had given up control and  
I didn't focus hard enough to see the warning signs  
Your heart is Serpentine**_ - {Serpentine-Disturbed}

**Chapter 2: **Memories Never Fail

**-Darren's Pov-**

It was dark. From what I could hear and feel; it was the mid-afternoon and it seems I had been placed into my coffin that had, had made for me. I could hear the noises from outside echoing through my skull, like sirens. I could see the pictures they formed, like scenes of a movie, showing over and over in my head. I tried to move and realized even with my advanced healing, I'm still part human.

I can't explain the things I've been doing and I won't explain the reason why I do them either, but know this; in the end, no matter how much I try, I can't hide from the things that I've done, I can't even hide them from my enemies it seems. Sooner or later when the day comes that you can't hide from the things that you've done anymore, run. It was all suppose to be an act, yet seemed so real at the time.

Nerlo, I learned his name was, could do some damage...even if it was staged. Staged! You maybe standing there in shock, but yes, on the words of the "honorable" Steve, I was not to be harmed... much, till I was brought back to the Cirque. Steve had been watching me the past few weeks. He had seen how distant has been with me, how fucked up I've become, his words not mine. He's noticed the difference... why hasn't anyone else? Am I such a great actor? Do I hide things well? I don't think that's the case, I think everyone else might be blind.

_" Now, it's coming back to you isn't it, but I'm not really here to fight Darren. I've been watching you lately. To tell you the truth, I'm curious. Is something wrong in paradise?"_

_" I have no idea what you're going on about, Steve. " I swore under my breath lightly. _

_" Have some respect for your lord!" Nerlo growled out hitting me in the head with his mammoth size fist. I bounced with great force off of the brick wall behind me and onto the concrete a few feet away._

_" Nerlo, that is quite enough. I can take care of him myself." I heard Steve say._

_" I understand sir." I heard footsteps walking away from us as Steve picked me up off of the concrete and looked me over. _

_" Passing weeks of drinking, a dabble in drugs, even tripping innocent bystanders. Just because we used to be friends is the reason why I am doing this. "_

_" Doing what?" I shoot back obviously pissed at his statement. He pulls me back, but closer this time. _

_" What the hell is wrong with you Shan?" Steve sniffs, then makes a face. _

_" What?" _

" _You're scent, you smell different... you freaking smell different. Who did it? Who dares...Who?" _

" _What are you on about Leopard?" I questioned, calling him by his old nickname. He understands. He knows the tone of my voice. He knows I didn't do it willingly and reacts. He reacts like the old Steve would. He punches the wall, grabs me and demands the name from me, but I couldn't. I just couldn't go and let someone get torn to pieces because of what she had done to me. I just couldn't just give Debbie's name up to him, to Steve. _

_" Darren." He growled, warning me. He wanted a name. He would go after her and tear her apart piece by piece, slowly and do it with pleasure. It wasn't because of the Vampaneze in him that would make him just do this though, it was because I knew him._

_" I... I can't. I can't let you." _

Then that was when Steve had had it and he staged a return to sender, total compliments to Nerlo for the pain though, now that was real. Only, knowing Steve... he had a plan. What it was, I didn't know. All he told me before Nerlo pulled me away was that he would help me one last time. Help me? No one can help me anymore.

" Darren?" I turned my head sharply, causing me to curse out in pain. It was Evra. When had he opened the lid to my coffin? I started to sit up and he reached out towards me. I quickly shuffled back in the coffin.

" Don't touch me!" I screeched in a panicked voice, I couldn't distinguish between who I was seeing in front of me anymore. All I could tell was that I couldn't move back any longer. It was almost as if I could feel them again. It was almost as if I could feel her marking her territory on me once more with her lips. I told her no. We kissed passionately, but that was it. I told her no. She caressed my face and told me it would be alright. I told her no. She touched me lovely, urging me on and even then I told her no. She took matters into her own hands and I had given up all control. It seems I just saw what was on the outside because I didn't focus hard enough to see the warning signs. Her heart was serpentine and I said no.

**-Evra's Pov- **

I didn't try to touch him anymore. I just ran to get help. I ran past tent after tent and trailer after trailer till I got to Mr. Crepsley. It was mid-afternoon and I was happy there was lots of cloud coverage cause I burst through his door as if it was water. I made sure no light was coming in before I opened Crepsley's coffin as quickly as I could.

" Evra?" Crepsley's eyes were open, his gaze boring into me as if asking me if I were insane for awakening him.

" It's Darren." I said. " Somethings wrong with him. He's freaking out and won't let me touch him. Look, I don't know what went wrong between the two of you in your hometown, but right now Darren needs your help!"

Crepsley looked at me with complete confusion on his face, " What?"

Now I was confused, but I shook my head. " Not now, Darren needs help!"

**A/N: Ok, this was chapter 2. If anyone is still confused don't worry more is coming soon. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**-Fiona12690**


End file.
